Fawful's Past
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: This the rewrite that I said I would do of "The Story of Fawful." I know this one is shorter than the first one, but that's because I didn't include some parts from the original.


In a small house in the BeanBean castle town, a short Beanish boy stood up in the upstairs bedroom, in the middle of a long rant, the light reflecting off of his glasses, making them look like they were glowing. "Yes yes PERFECT! I shall have the taking of the metals from the dump and my invention will have completeness!" A rock came through the window, smashing a hole in it, hitting him in the back of the head. Inscribed on it was the word "CRAZY!" This did not bother him because this sort of thing happened a lot. He picked up the rock and dropped it into a pile of many others. He was about to start ranting again when his mother called him from downstairs. "Hey! You're going to be late!" The boy grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. "I am having the readiness now."

"Good. Now hurry up and get on the bus!"

The boy ran out of the house and barely managed to get on the bus before it left. The bus made its way toward Woohoo Hooniversity, which had started teaching children. He had been going there for a while because he had always wanted to be a scientist.

When the bus pulled up to the Hooniversity, Fawful stepped out, getting trampled by the other kids. Eventually he managed to get inside the building and get to the classroom. Before he could go inside, he was slammed against the wall. As he slid to the ground, he saw the one who slammed him against the door. It was Jack (y'know, like Jack and the Beanstalk), the local bully. And Fawful was by far his favorite target. "Heh even though you're a crazy loon, I thought you would at least put up a fight after all these years." He snapped his fingers and two other students picked Fawful up by the arms. "This is for being born in the first place." Jack drew back his fist and stuck Fawful in the side of the head, and the other students dropped him. Fawful got up and went inside of the classroom. As he sat down at his desk, the classroom was in complete turmoil. Paper airplanes were flying all over place and spitballs were landing on the chalkboard. He felt a one of the spitballs hit him in the back of the head and the laughter of the other kids behind him. The chaos instantly stopped when their teacher walked in, who was holding the hand of a girl. "Class, we have a new student. This is Soy. She moved here yesterday. Say hello!"

After the class said hello, the teacher asked the girl where she wanted to sit. Soy scanned the room and chose a seat next to Fawful. The teacher made a face, but let her sit there. When she was seated, the teacher started her long boring lecture about the BeanBean kingdom's history. Soy noticed a bruise on the side of Fawful's face, which was from when Jack had slammed him against the wall. "Are you okay?"

Fawful looked at her, startled. He wasn't used to people speaking to him. "Yes I am having the fineness."

"Are you sure? It looks like it hurts a lot. I have some medication in my bag if you'd like some!" Someone taking pity on him? Fawful felt rage beginning to boil inside of him but he quickly suppressed it.

"You're willing to do that for Fawful?"

"Of course! When did you get that?"

"That is not being your business."

Soy felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw another girl with long curly blonde hair. "Since you're new here I'll give you some advice", she whispered, "you don't want to talk that one. He's crazy. And weird." Soy began to frown. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"It's true, though. Why you should have seen what he did at the science fair! Nearly blew us all up he did-" Fawful heard the conversation and started to grumble to himself. Soy glanced at him for a moment then began to listen to the teacher's lecture.

Later that day in the cafeteria, Fawful sat down at one of the tables, the other children leaving it. Soy walked by with her tray and saw that he was sitting alone, so she sat down next to him. "It's you again. Hi!"

He turned toward her for a moment then back at his tray. "Hi…"

"I brought the medication." She pulled it out of her pocket and put some on the bruise. "So, what's your name?"

"I am being Fawful student of newness." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You _talk _funny."

"It is being a speech impediment."

"Oh… sorry." He examined her. She was about his height and she had blazing red shoulder-length hair with a bright neon pink bow on the side of her head. She wore a scarlet dress with a black stripe in the center and black flats on her feet. Her cheeks were rosy and she had bright green eyes. "May I ask your name?"

"I is being Fawful. You are Soy. Do I have correctness?"

"Yeah." She began to pick at the poorly prepared cafeteria food. "What is this? Because whatever it is definitely isn't food…"

_Meanwhile_

Concerned about her son's behavior, Fawful's mother had decided to get a counselor for him. "Ah miss Tabitha Gerakobits. How may I help you?"

"It's my son… I think something might be wrong…"

"How so?"

"Well, he never was like any of the other children, not even when he was a baby. While the other kids would play outside, he would always be up in his room doing who-knows-what. I try to speak to him, but most of the time he just gives me short answers and continues with what he was doing. He also has a developmental disorder with his speech from a head trauma that he suffered from when he was two, so it's difficult to understand what he says sometimes. Don't get me wrong he's a brilliant boy, but I think something's wrong with him… I was wondering if you could maybe help him develop proper social skills."

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else you wish to share with me?"

"Now that I think about it, yes. Recently he has been in his room much more than normal, and I can see a flashing light from under his door and the sound of his tools. I've tried to ask him about what he's working on, but he won't tell me. He just says 'it's not being my business'. He is normally well mannered, but he has a nasty temper… the other children play, but invite him to join them. In fact, they seem to pretty much give him the cold shoulder. And there's this one boy who he won't come close too. I think that boy might be beating on him, but if he is Fawful won't tell me. I'm worried about him."

"Ah I see. I'll stop by your house tomorrow at noon so we can talk more."

"Alright."

_Back at Woohoo Hooniversity_

Fawful walked down the halls of the Hooniversity, carrying his textbooks to his next class. Next thing he knew, he felt someone trip him. He fell to the ground, falling flat on his face, his textbooks scattering everywhere.

He looked up and saw Jack. Fawful got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"One day you will have the paying for that you bully of stupidness…"

"What was that?!" He picked Fawful up by the collar, slamming him against the lockers. "So you think I'm a moron, huh?!"

Soy watched in complete shock. She ran over there and pulled them apart. "You leave him alone!" She was half Jack's height, yet she stood valiantly in front of him. Jack looked at her and scoffed. "Pffft fine. I'll leave him alone for now, but next time nothing will stop me from giving him a daily dose of vitamin fist later!" Jack walked away, slamming other kids into their locker as he went. Soy helped Fawful up. "Are you alright? That was a slam he gave you."

"Yes I am having the fineness."

"Good. Hey, wanna be friends?" Fawful stared at her, confused. "You have the joking right?"

"Nope I mean it! You seem okay." The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

Outside of the Hooniversity, the two Beanish children were sitting on a bench. Soy noticed that Fawful had another bruise, and it was bleeding a little. She put a bandaid on it and put the the rest of the bandages she had in his bag. "Here you can have them. You obviously need them more than me." As she placed them in the bag, her hand landed on something cold. And hard. She pulled it out, It was a spherical helmet-like object. "What's this?" Fawful saw that she was holding it and took out of her hands, embarrassed. "It is being my invention…"

"What's it for?"

"Nothing…"

"Well whatever it is, it looks neat!" She gazed at the unfinished vacuum helmet. "I better be getting home now. My mother will be furious if I'm not home soon. Bye Fawful! See you tomorrow!" She got up and started walking toward the castle town.

"You will not have the taking of the bus?"

"No I prefer to walk. Anyway, be seeing you!"

When Fawful got home, he saw his mother talking with someone he had never seen before. But he didn't care so he went up to his room and started working on his invention. Downstairs, they were still talking.

"Try not not to be too hard on him. He's been having a tough time."

"Alright. I'll go up and talk to him."

Fawful's bedroom door opened, the man from downstairs standing in his doorway.

"Ah, it's Fawful right?"

"Yes", Fawful muttered. "Have the leaving of my room now."

"No need to be rude. My name is unimportant, but I am going to be your counselor."

The man looked around Fawful's room. It was surprisingly tidy and the walls were covered with posters of famous scientists. He sat down on Fawful's bed. "What is that you are working on?"

"It is not being your business."

"May I see it?"

"No."

"Hm. Is there anything you'd like to tell me, like how you got that bruise?"

"No."

"Alright." The man caught a glimpse of what Fawful was working on. "THAT is what you are working on?"

Fawful stopped himself from growling. "Yessing."

"Come here. I wish to talk to you." Fawful was filled with rage, but followed the elder bean's commands. After their conversation, the man gave Fawful a list of things he could to do to get along with the other children, but Fawful knew they would do no good.

The next day at the Hooniversity during recess, the kids ran outside all except for Fawful and Soy who took their time walking next to each other.

"Whoa! You actually blew up an entire garage working on an illness cure?! What were you trying to cure? Wilting Plant's disease? That one has been going around a bit. Oh there I go running my mouth all over again."

"Hey", a familiar voice shouted. In front of the two was Jack and his gang. "Like I said earlier, nothing's gonna to stop me giving him some vitamin fist!" After he said that, he picked Fawful up by the collar and slammed him down onto the sidewalk. There was a loud crack as his head hit the ground. Then, everything went black.

Fawful could hear someone calling his name. The voice sounded faint at first, but it became more clear after a few seconds. When his vision cleared, he could see Soy in front of him, looking worried. His head was throbbing. He placed a hand on the hurting area and discovered that it was bandaged. He was in the nurse's office. "Phew! I'm so glad you're alright. I was pretty scared. Since I didn't want Jack to come after me or get into trouble, I told the nurse that you tripped and fell. By the way, while you were knocked out, I made you something. It's not much…" She handed him something wrapped in notebook paper. He unwrapped it, and inside was a doll that was modeled after him. He stared at it. "I hope your head gets better." She was going out the door when Fawful spoke up. "Soy?"

"Yes?"

"I say to you thanks."

"You're welcome!"

_Later..._

Fawful was sitting on the couch at his house reading when there was a knock at the door. He took a look outside and groaned. It was his counselor. He seemed to come at random times now. Fawful opened the door for him and sat back down on the couch. The man walked in and sat down next to him. "Good afternoon, Fawful. What are you reading?"

"It is not being any of your business."

"I see… hey, what is that next to you?" He picked up the Fawful doll. "A doll?"

"Yessing."

"Well I never! A boy, having a doll! This is a girl's toy! Besides, you should not have time for this sort of thing!" Fawful could only watch as the man tossed the doll into the fireplace, and it shriveled up and turned to ash.

Fawful felt his eyes burning with tears. He ran up to his room and locked the door, then collapsed on his bed, sobbing. That was the only gift he had ever received from anyone. Little did he know, he was being watched. "Poor boy", said an unfamiliar voice. Fawful opened his eyes and saw a tall Beanish woman wearing a long flowing purple robe. Startled, he sat upright. "Wh-who are you being?!" She was standing at the end of his room.

"I am Cackletta. Why do you let yourself be treated this way? Go on, express your anger toward them. Let your rage fly! Give it a shot!"

He looked to the side for a moment, then back again. She was gone. Fawful blinked a few times, wondering what just happened. Had Fawful been hallucinating? She had seemed so real. He thought about what she said. He looked up at the ceiling, clenching his tiny fists. "I… have… FURY!" He shouted the last part at the top of his lungs. To let out all of his anger and it felt… good. Normally he kept his feelings bottled up inside. Then again, why had she showed up in his room? He had never seen her before. It was weird. He decided that he had been hallucinating. He looked at the vacuum helmet prototype on his desk. He was going to finish it. He wanted revenge on those who had wronged him in the past. He was going to unleash his anger on them like none other. He got out his tools and got to work on it.

A couple of days .later, he had nearly completely forgotten about his encounter with Cackletta. It was a rainy day, And Fawful was troubled. And it wasn't because of the rain. The beatings from Jack were getting worse, the lessons from his counselor were getting more and more stressful among many other things. He had started to feel that he was a burden to everyone around him. The only one he knew of that showed him kindness was Soy. He had decided that he was going to leave, He didn't care about revenge at the moment. He put his coat on and grabbed his bag, stuffing his invention and tools inside of it. As he went down the stairs, he could hear his mother talking. He looked at her and she was on her phone, in the middle of a conversation, not noticing Fawful. "Oh I don't what to do! The lessons from the counselor aren't helping, he still won't talk to me, and just last week he nearly destroyed the main plaza with one of his experiments! Not just that, he's been in his room more and more and he's been working on something in there, the whole time laughing like a maniac!" She sniveled. "I didn't want to believe it but… my poor son… he really _is _crazy…" After that he didn't need to hear any more. He ran out, slamming the door behind him. Tabitha noticed this and slammed down the phone and ran outside and called his name, but she got no answer. She realized that he had heard what she had said. She looked for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

It was still raining heavily as Fawful ran down the sidewalk, his eyes streaming with tears. He slipped in a puddle and fell hard on his leg, his glasses falling off of his face and breaking in the process. Ignoring his throbbing leg, he looked up at the sky, now blinded. "I HAVE FURY", he shrieked. He felt around for his glasses but he couldn't find them. He collapsed on the ground and sobbed. He felt alone. Abandoned. Even his own mother considered him insane. What was he to do now? He was blinded, wounded, lost, and he believed that he was unloved. He heard something in front of him. He looked up and saw a mostly purple figure, but he couldn't tell who it was because his vision was too blurry at the moment. But he could see that they were handing something. It appeared to be a pair of glasses. He took them and put them on his face. Instantly his vision cleared. The glasses had blue lenses with white swirls in the middle. He looked at the person who gave him the glasses and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was Cackletta. So he wasn't hallucinating after all! But why did she help him?

Cackletta looked down at the boy. She had been observing him for a very long time because she had immediately sensed his potential for evil. He would make a fine companion to her. She knew she was going to have him assisting her at one point, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. She noticed that his leg was broken from when he had fallen on it. By now Fawful had passed out from the pain. She sighed and picked him up, and carried him toward her headquarters.

When Fawful woke up, he was in a strange room. Had it been a dream? It had seemed so real. Then he realized it was a reality when he saw Cackletta standing next to the bed he was in. Startled, he nearly fell out of the bed. "Oh. You're awake. How's your leg?"

"It is having the throbbing, but good."

"That's good! Here- I stole this from the clothing store in the castle town. It's the only thing I could find that would fit you." She pulled out a red sleeveless robe. "Everything else in there was too big for you. You are quite small, aren't you?" She handed him the robe. Fawful noticed that it was tattered near the bottom. "As for where you are, you are in the base of I, Cackletta. You are going to be my personal minion in other words, my assistant. Put on the robe and get yourself washed up. I have business to take care of." She walked out of the room. Fawful slid the robe on over his crippled body. It fit perfectly, and it was comfortable. Even though it was sleeveless, he could still extend his arms without the robe going upward too much. He saw that his bag one on the table next to the bed. His leg was also bandaged. He thought about what she had said. Somebody actually wanted him by their side? To help them?" Now that he thought about it, there _was _someone else who wanted him around. Briefly he thought about Soy, then pushed the thoughts away. Sure he had been randomly taken in by some strange lady, but he didn't care at the moment. He wondered what her intentions were. He looked around the room. Inside of it was a desk, a chair, and a bed. That was all. But at least he had somewhere to work on his inventions. He grabbed his bag, limped over to the chair and desk and sat down. He could get his revenge on those who had wronged him now. He had finally been accepted by someone. All the things he could do know! At that moment, ideas began to fill his head. Horrible, mad ideas. He wanted to show the world what he was capable of. A large grin spread across his face as he worked furiously. Nothing could stop him now. Right then and there, the boy became evil and the very thing that held his sanity together snapped.

On weekends, Fawful would work on his vacuum helmet, which was nearing completion. On the other days he would train under the watchful eye of his mistress. His leg was better, and so far he had learned that she wanted to take over the world via the Beanstar, and she was going to need assistance for her plan. Fawful found that he quite enjoyed assisting her. He put the finishing touches on the vacuum helmet and put it on. So far he had added rockets, and put the vacuum mechanism on an extendable hose. The time had come to test it. He put it on his head and opened the window on the other side of the room. He hesitated, then jumped out the window. He braced himself, ready for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and found that he was hovering at least six feet off of the ground. Just one more thing to test. He concentrated, and a green energy sphere shot out of the helmet and it hit a boulder, shattering it pieces. It worked! He heard his mistress calling him. He went back through the window and Cackletta was standing in the middle of the room. "There you are! I need your help with something."

"What is that being?"

"It is almost time to put my brilliant plan in motion. However, I need somewhere to test some new spells. They're supposed to turn civilians into monsters. Any ideas?" Fawful grinned evilly. "Will Woohoo Hooniversity be a good place for the testing?"

"Perfect. That place will FULL of people! And we can use the lab as the place to awaken the Beanstar!" Then a sudden thought struck Fawful's mind. It was very likely that Soy was going to be at the Hooniversity at the time for testing the spells. He shoved these thoughts aside and sat down at his desk. "Come along no,Faful. It's time for lunch."

After they ate, Cackletta decided to reward Faful for being such a good ionion. He had obeyed her orders without question and rose through his ranks quickly due to his superior intellect and craftyness. She went over to a table and opened what was apparently a secret compartment in it. Out of the compartment she pulled a small pink jumpsuit with wing-like material under the arms. "I had a cousin who made this in college. It's no use to me because it's too small. You can have it." She handed it to him. Faful took it from her hands. He wasn't fond of the color pink, but it was a gift from his mistress so he took it gratefully. "I say to you thanks."

He went up to his room and tried it on. It as a bit tight, but it fit him. The top of his head felt different. He felt the area and his small black tuft of hair had been replaced with an antennae with an orb at the end. He concentrated and found that a sparking ball of electricity emerged from the orb on the antennae. He tried this a few more times and discovered that he could control where the electricity balls went. He looked at the wing material and got curious. He began to flap his arms as hard as he could. He knew that he probably looked stupid, but soon he found himself hovering a few feet in the air. It was tiring to do this, however. He changed back into his red robe and sat down on his bed. Again he thought about Soy's safety. He thought about warning her, but that would most likely anger Cackletta if she found out. But would she be okay?

Fawful was wandering through the woods when he heard something from some nearby bushes. Believing it was a pestnut, he put on his headgear and fired at the bush. There was a howl of pain and a thud. It was definitely not a pestnut. He looked behind the bush and gasped with horror. The thing he had shot was Soy. "I have sorryness", he shouted. Her side was bleeding considerably from where he had shot her. There were footsteps behind him- a lot of them.

He turned around and saw a Beanish woman with blazing red hair, who was apparently Soy's mother. Behind her were several people from the Castle Town. "There you are Soy", she said, "I've been looking all over for-" She saw the damage to her daughter and began screaming. "What did this to you?!" Soy pointed at Fawful. There were gasps and murmurs from the people behind her mother. The woman pointed at Fawful. "YOU! YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Mother wait-", Soy began. Too late. The woman began to chase Fawful through the woods, shouting. Fawful ran as fast as he could toward headquarters. As he did so, he tripped and fell on a sharp rock, putting a deep bleeding wound in his side. He got back up and began running again, clutching his side. He ran past trees, boulders, and everything else that got in his way until he got back to headquarters. He ran inside and locked the door. He could still hear the woman's shouts from outside. Cackletta was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She saw how scared he was and she had obviously heard the screaming the outside, because she looked very concerned. "What did you do", she questioned in a stern tone. "I-I…" He really didn't want to tell her why, because he didn't know how she would react. "Never mind", she said. She went outside, and Fawful could see flashes of light from under the door, and the woman's screams. Fawful didn't know what Cackletta did, but whatever it was, it had scared Soy's mother away.

Cackletta went back inside and noticed the wound on Fawful's side. Quickly she got out some medical supplies. She applied medicine to it, Fawful howling in pain. She wrapped it in bandages and sent him to his room so he could rest.

Fawful laid down in his bed, trembling all over. He had hurt the only friend he had ever had, and kept it a secret from his mistress. He remained in his room for the rest of the day, hiding under his covers. He didn't know what to do. At first Cackletta assumed that he was tired, but became concerned when he didn't show up for dinner. She went up to his room and knocked on the door. "Fawful?" Fawful had decided that he was going to tell her. Just when he had gathered enough courage, Cackletta entered his room. As soon as she did, all of that courage drained. He didn't move. His legs felt numb. He wasn't grinning his usual grin, either. Cackletta noticed this. If he wasn't grinning, then something was definitely wrong. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He hesitated.

"Y-yessing…"

"What is it?"

"Um…" After about ten minutes of explaining his past experiences, he cringed, waiting for punishment for keeping secrets from her. But it never came. Usually when he got in trouble, she zapped him with lightning or something, and that's what he was expecting. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Instead of punishing him, she merely cackled. "Oh is that all? You really thought I would get mad at you for keeping a secret? Everyone has to have a secret. To tell you the truth, I have one as well. It's okay to keep a secret." She cackled again. "Anyway, the time has come to commence my plan, so get ready. But first, how about we pay those other children a visit?"

It felt strange without Fawful around. It was quieter, and without his favorite target, Jack was starting to ease on the bullying thing. She really did wonder where he went. She missed him. Some of the students said he ran off, others said that he blew himself up during one of his experiments. She didn't know what to believe. There had been search parties sent for him, but they had discovered no traces of where he might be. It seemed like he had just vanished into thin air. She didn't understand why he just disappeared all of a sudden. She was standing outside of the Hooniversity with the other students, her side patched up. It was all quiet. That was, until a green energy sphere, shot out from somewhere, hitting Jack in the stomach. He fell to the ground, groaning in agony. Many more spheres came at the crowd of students, each one getting hit, high pitched laughter immediately following afterwards. No one was killed, but many were severely injured, including Soy. Soy knew that voice. She looked in the direction of the laughter and gasped, even though she already knew who it was. Fawful laughed as he looked down at them. It felt good to finally get revenge those kids, especially Jack. He looked at them until his eyes fell on a certain Beanish girl. He hadn't known that she was in the crowd as well. She stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. The blast from the energy sphere had left another bleeding wound in her other side. Tears were running down her face. "Fawful… wh-why?" He felt horrible, but he didn't show it. He just stared at her, still bearing his insane grin. He kept staring at her until he heard his mistress calling his name. He glanced at Soy for a brief moment before going to where Cackletta was. "Y-yessing?"

"It's time to go now. To the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Fawful nodded and put on his headgear and went with her toward the Mushroom Kingdom. Their conquest had begun.

**((well I hope this isn't too different from the original. I took out the parts I didn't like and added some in as you can see. Yeah I decided to make it where the end led up into the events of SuperStar Saga. I hope you liked it!))**


End file.
